Tasteless
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Quiere hacérselo en todas partes. Soul/Maka.UA.


Tasteless.

note. Universo alterno. Lenguaje ofensivo y jerga incomprensible.

**¡ **Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Okubo.

.

.

.

Maka no era ella misma, se sentía diferente, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de gelatina, como si la más ligera brisa pudiera quebrarla, destrozarla en millones de pedacitos y reducirla a un montón de polvo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía peor que la mierda?

Ni tan siquiera el humo asfixiante y oscuro del cigarrillo que fumaba lograba paliar ese sentimiento de ahogamiento, esa quemazón corrosiva que la consumía. Ese jodido malestar que, en definitiva ,no la dejaba vivir. Pero Maka sabía a la perfección que se sentía peor que un despojo por culpa de él. Nada más y nada menos que el estúpido y patético buscapleitos de siempre, ese tío anormal y con cara de agilipollado que se sentaba delante de ella en la clase de piano…Soul Evans. Un chuloputas engreído y drogadicto que vendería a su propia madre con tal de conseguir un poco de farlopa.(*)

El concepto de "bajarse al moro" no significaba nada si no te acompañaba el maldito maníaco de Evans, eras un pececillo perdido en un mar de tiburones, un cachorro de gato en medio de una jauría de perros rabiosos…algo insignificante y completa y absolutamente prescindible.

Una puta mierda.

Justamente, y de manera quiméricamente exacta a lo que Maka Albarn se comparaba en ese momento, un desecho, una más en esa maraña de cuerpos ondulantes, sin patrón y perdida en un universo de humos afrodisíacos. La jodida discoteca, y el cuerpo de ese Soul "Chuloputas" Evans pegado a ella como una lapa, sobándola y restregándosele como si estuviera en celo. Lo que viene a ser de manera hosca y totalmente agresiva, carente de decencia e impregnado, nada sutilmente, de vapores hilitantes, pero atrayente e inevitable hasta un grado preocupantemente erótico.

Y no es que ella, Maka Albarn, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil fuera una santita, vamos, no que va, ni por asomo. Sus magreos lujuriosos con Death the Kid, el hijo del director, eran cotilleos que ni el más absoluto pardillo hubiera podido ignorar, de todas maneras y por toda la mierda del mundo, no es que ambos negasen que mantenían ese tipo de "contacto". Ni mucho menos. Kid solía alardear de lo buena que era Maka en la cama, y ella, lejos de quedarse corta en alabar a su compañero de aventuras, le dedicaba adjetivos tales como: apasionado, orgásmico y terriblemente bueno con la lengua, independientemente de si llevaba el piercing puesto o no. Las habladurías habían llegado de una punta a otra del instituto, y, como consecuencia de la misma, Evans se las había arreglado para convencer al director de organizar una fiesta de graduación para los de último curso. Una reunión llena de complicidad que, de manera previsible y ansiada por el alumnado, había pasado a tornarse un nido de sexo, adolescentes y drogas en constante movimiento. Y la sagaz Maka, había llegado a deducir que aquella fiestecilla infernal no era más que un ardid perfectamente preconcebido por el maquiavélico Evans, cuyo fin último era llevársela a la cama. No podía decir que el drogata tenía su estilo, uno sucio y rastrero, a la par que inesperadamente eficaz, ¿No estaba ella liándose con el(y cachonda si nos ponemos puntillistas) después de todo? Maka admitió que no todos los hombres pensaban con el pene…pensaban por y para el pene, con el cerebro. Se rió de su propio ingenio libidinoso.

Y Maka estaba allí para supervisar…con el chuloputas número uno sobándole el culo, y Death the Kid enfermo con gripe estomacal en su casa, seguramente mirando alguna de las reposiciones de Titanic que darían en el canal 12.

Esto es: nada de sexo.

Mierda.

Maka apartó a Soul dándole en el hombro, y percatándose de que los iris del chico eran de un extraño castaño rojizo, tomó una calada de su Ducados y lo exhaló hacia él, que la miraba sumamente interesado.

—Tsk, hay que ver Evans, y yo pensando que esos ojos tuyos eran asi de lo colocado que venías a clase –otra calada, esta vez más larga. Soul sonrió y un monstruo con garras arañó las tripas de la rubia, que reculó de nuevo hacia la pared.

—¿Me estás elogiando Albarn, o es un truquito para distraerme? No me digas que te estas acobardando ahora –tomó el cigarro de ella, que lo miraba de hito en hito, súbitamente interesada en arrancarle la corbata del traje. Roja. Como la sangre. A mordiscos.

Torció la cabeza ligeramente, y se echó sobre Soul, con los brazos rodeándole el cuello, lamió su boca, desde una comisura a la otra, pero realmente no sabía lo que hacía porque…¿Qué pretendía la presidenta del consejo estudiantil chupándole la boca al yonki del instituto?

Muy fácil.

Jugar con fuego.

Y es que Soul no había caído en la cuenta de que a Maka, la encantaba quemarse.

.

.

Soul jadeaba contra la boca de la presidenta, más cachondo y hambriento que nunca antes en su vida. La sangre pastosa a causa de la excitación parecía fluir más lenta a propósito para fatigarle. Y el pensando en los suaves que eran los muslos de Maka, en torno a su cintura, rozando la piel de su cadera _Mierda joder_, y Albarn acariciando con su lengua el paladar del albino, enfebrecida, _excitada,_ y sabe el demonios que más. _Por favor que no pare, que no pare, que no pare…Mierda_.

La presidenta se apartó de Soul, sus coletas desechas y las mejillas rojas producto de la lujuria y los mordiscos desatinados de Evans, tan sensualmente sexuales…_estoy más puesta que una perra._

—Evans…será mejor que volvamos ya –y por qué coño estaba ella joder, Maka Albarn, diciéndole no a ese pringado adicto a la maría, que quería dejar de…_Argth, esto no está bien, ugh…está tocho(1) el cabronazo_, Maka no pudo evitar mirar con lujuria contenida el torso desnudo de Soul, la camisa desabrochada, y aquellos abdominales duros como piedras, marcándose en la penumbra. Piedras…y Maka queriendo lavar su ropa allí, con jabón o nata, eso no importaba, y si no había ropas pues no tendría más remedio que rebajarse y restregarse ella misma con la nata…jabón. O algo así.

Soul, confuso, porque tenía el pene más tieso que una barra de hierro y las blanquísimas piernas de Maka, sobre las colchonetas azuladas, y el vestido de encaje negro transpárentandose ,invitándolo a chuparla entera hasta sorberla el tuétano. Y sus pechos diciéndole, _Ey tío, ahora nos ves y como te enrolles más te quedas sin polvo._ Debía de estar muy colocado si las tetas de ella habían empezado a conversar con él. Se arriesgó y la miró a los ojos.

—No jodas Albarn, ¿Sabes que ahora mismo no puedo ni andar?

Maka entrecerró los ojos, se deshizo como si no le hubiera oído, la trenza que sostenía su pelo rubio a lo largo de su cuello perlado en sudor. Con unas manos de mojigata, de uñas de streapper, negras y brillantes.

—Maka…si no contestas me voy a tener que ir y eso significa…—Soul se interrumpió.

Aquello si captó la atención de ella, que, de manera poco recatada llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de Soul, suave y pegajoso por el sudor.

—¿Qué significa…Soul? –_ostiasjodersuputamadre _ Soul creyó que la lengua había estirado demasiado esa l final…una provocación de una boca demasiado sucia para él. _Sucia, sucia, Albarn me tienes loco._

Él se perdió sus propias palabras, se atragantó con su propia lengua,oculta tras los dientes afilados como cuchillas.

—Bueno, je, no eres tonta supongo que sabrás por qué he tenido que andar detrás del Director como un puto marica todo un mes, ¿verdad? –intentó besar de nuevos los labios de la presidenta. _Suaves_. Más mariposas, y Maka apartando la cara y sonriendo torcidamente.

—Umm, pues no, no lo sé. Ilumíname Evans -y ahí estaba _odiosmío esa puta lengua_…esta vez ella no pudo evitarlo, Soul se lanzó a por esa pequeña escurridiza, y la devoró entera, se enredaron otra vez, ella sentía latir todo a su alrededor.

_Soul, Soul, Soul, Soul_, y nada más que él mientras el vestido caía al suelo con un suave susurro.

—Sabes Albarn…esta fiesta era para intentar algo nuevo. Llamar tu atención, ¿sabes? Cada vez que me llevabas a la sala del Consejo estudiantil me imaginaba toneladas de sexo contigo. Encima de esa mesa llena de papeles, follarte hasta descoyuntarte los huesos, para que me pidieras que te arreglase –la voz del albino sonó torturada, grabe y espesa, como la caricia que sobrevino en un millón de jadeos, que bajaron tórridos deslizándose hasta traspasar la tela de las bragas, también negra, como las uñas. Plumas de cuervo.

—E-eres un pervertido, puto yonki –_y tan distindo de Kid, tan perfectamente diferente de él_…-. No pares...por favor.

Soul se quedó paralizado y Maka solo se tendió todavía más en las colchonetas, su oportunidad estaba ahí, rendida ante él, con la piel clara brillante por el sudor, el cabello rubio desparramado en la falsa blandura de las colchonetas. Entonces…¿Por qué cojones se había quedado quieto?¿Por qué, por qué por qué?

Llevaba enamorado de Maka Albarn desde que tenía uso de razón, su pequeño cerebro de párvulo apabullado aún recordaba con _ohdiosjoder_, absoluta perfección el vestido blanco lleno de volantes (del que se había burlado, como buen cabronazo que era) que Maka había llevado el primer día de guardería. Primero fue estupefacción de infante, luego se tornó en rivalidad hasta que de repente, un día no hacía realmente mucho, todos esos sentimientos dentro de él se habían tornado tan abrasadores e incomprensibles, que las jaquecas que sufría por las noches eran cosquillas en comparación. El amor que sentía por ella siempre había estado ahí, enmascarado por otras emociones, y tiznado en numerosas ocasiones de odio. Pero era lo que era al fin y al cabo, y el pobre Evans había tenido que empezar a lidiar con la idea, que siempre le había molestado, de ver a Maka Albarn pegada a otro tipo.

Uno que no era él, _ni lo sería_, y que se le antojaba inalcanzablemente perfecto. Un subnormal obsesivo y medio puritano que fumaba maría pura y apuntaba los deberes que mandaban en clase, que le daba la mano a Maka por los pasillos, el que la besaba cuando pensaba que nadie miraba, y el que se la tiraba cuando creía que nadie iría a buscar al tesorero descerebrado a la hora de la comida. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba hasta los huesos por ella, cautivado de alguna manera por sus ojos verdes, siempre dispuestos a amedrentarlo, la figura curvilínea de su estrecha cintura, el diminuto aunque delirante tamaño de sus pechos, y las manos de santa que propinaban golpes que te hacían ver el infierno. Toda ella.

La mujer que tenía frente a él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el olor del humo de su cigarro impregnado hasta en el alma.

Maka abrió los ojos hasta el máximo y se incorporó sobre las colchonetas mirando a Soul, a medias entre el alivio y la ira. Y es que realmente había pensado en dejar que Evans se la follara, en engañar a Kid, el chico más dulce y esquizofrénico que jamás había conocido por…por…por,¿Quién? Es decir, ¿Qué era Soul Chuloputas Evans para ella? El…bueno, él siempre había sido su amigo, un amigo con el que se dio su primer beso, _ostias Maka no lo pienses, _Evans siempre había estado ahí para ella, por mucho que dijera que toda esa fiesta era para llevársela a la cama, Maka no quería pensar que detrás de esa libidinosa acción había algo más. Un algo definitivamente problemático y que acarrearía ifinitud de contratiempos…y dolor, mucho dolor. Porque si de algo estaba segura Albarn, era de que no soportaría que la sacaran de la precaria situación emocional que estaba viviendo desde hacía años. Su padre se había vuelto a casar, Soul se había marchado a vivir a otro piso, dejándola sola, y sus notas habían bajado. Después apareció Kid. Y todo parecía arreglado. Hasta que Soul Evans había vuelto a aparecer en su vida hacía dos años. Con 16 y un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo y una caravana de problemas tras de él tan sumamente preocupante, que hasta Maka había dado de lado su carácter de antaño, para mostrarse distante con él. Fría e inflexible…aunque aquello conllevara más sacrificios de los que había maginado. Dolía. Y mucho. Y a Maka no le quedaban ya más lágrimas que derramar por él.

—Soul…¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora? –y aunque intentó evitarlo sonó preocupada…como aquella vez cuando eran unos críos y un perro había intentado moderla y Soul, para distraer al can lo había pinchado con una rama. El pequeño había echado a correr calle abajo y, cuando pasaron más de diez Maka había roto a llorar, pensando que el perro lo había descuartizado y se lo había comido.

Soul había aparecido unos instantes después con el brazo ensangrentado y una sonrisa de dientes afilados en su carita sucia. Maka le había abrazado muy fuerte, como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, después le había dado al niño un capón y le había recriminado que no volviera a exponerse a peligro así nunca jamás

—Maka yo…¡Argth joder! No puedo hacerlo… –se apartó el pelo albino de la frente y miró a Albarn—, sé que en el momento en que diga esto voy a tener que hacer que me deporten pero… -se interrumpió y se frotó los ojos.

—¿Qué te pica ahora Evans? ¿Has descubierto que eres impotente? Sabes, no quiero saberlo, creo que me voy a ir, de todas maneras esto está mal –Dios, odiaba ser tan zorra pero no había más remedio, empujó a Soul con el mínimo esfuerzo, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro, desde su posición no podía verle los ojos y de nuevo de manera inesperada, aquel terror de antaño volvió a carcomerla violentamente.

—Maka…

—O-Oye, Soul, estas umm, esto, ¿Estas bien? –sus manos viajaron por la camisa roja y arrugada hasta su rostro.

—Sé que no es el momento pero tengo que decirlo, y joder, me cago en la madre que me parió si no sabía yo que esto iba a suceder…pero no sabes lo que costaba Maka, no lo sabes –habló atropelladamente mientras se apartaba de ella con brusquedad, avanzó hasta la ventana semi-abierta del almacén del gimnasio, con los ojos de gato de Maka clavados en su espalda, atentos y llenos de confusión.

—Mira no sé de que me estás hablando, odio que me ignoren asi que, ¿podrías explicarte mejor? –sonrió, Albarn sonrió mirando a Evans, de una forma tan cercana y carente de tirantez que él no hizo más que voltearse a toda velocidad y mirarla, mirarla y absorver esa sonrisa llena de recuerdo agridulces.

—Yo… .

—Tu…¿Qué?

—Alb…no, Maka, verás yo…—Soul avanzó un poco más hacia ella, en la penumbra y la agarró la cara, a medias para asegurarse de que realmente era ella, a medias para contentarse a si mismo y si aquello resultaba un desastre, al menos saber que habían estado enredados un rato—.Estoy loco por ti desde que tengo uso de razón –Soul se atragantó con su confesión de párvulo mariquita, luego trastabilló y atinó a meterse la camisa roja en los pantalones. Marcharse. Marcharse. Lejos. Corriendo y escurriéndose. Por el pasillo.

Y Maka queriendo arrancarle los prejuicios a mordiscos, su amor, y roerle el alma hasta que les doliese a ambos.

Por mucho que lo negasen, eran la misma cosa. Una manzana demasiado podrida.

Dos.

Tres.

Un jadeo y el susurro de lágrimas sobre piel de inocente desamparada. Pero esa no era Maka, su espejo estaba roto.

Luego un chasquido.

¿Su corazón?

Silencio.

.

.

.

—¡Tío eres una puta maquina! –BlackStar tronó saltando de sillón en sillón como el puto hiperactivo consumidor de LSD que era—.Sinceramente colega, no pensé que tuvieras los cojones necesarios para decirle que la quieres. Pero ella pasó de tu culo.

Soul se sentía peor que una mierda, y el hecho de que su amigo alucinado sacara tal síntesis de su escarceo fallido con Albarn solo le hizo reafirmar que su cagada era monumental. Se había encontrado con la rubia por la mañana, al principio Soul pensó que le saludaría con su típico "Evans más te vale no liármela hoy que te llevas una ostia fijo", pero nada, ni tan siquiera le había mirado. Luego estaba el hecho inusual número dos. El capullo esquizofrénico de su novio no andaba con ella cuando habitualmente no hacía otra cosa que ir oliéndola el culo (el cual de seguro olía a las mil maravillas)dondequiera que Albarn fuera. Todo esto le había llevado a sacar la conclusión de que había llegado a un punto de "non retorno" con la que era(muy a su pesar) el amor de su infancia.

Como un miserable arrastrado había pasado la mañana, con sus trapicheos habituales y su uniforme desarrapado que tanto le molaba a las tías, excepto a Maka, _hayquejoderse, _y durante el almuerzo y aprovechando que su amigo BlackStar se había despegado de la buenorra y universitaria de su novia _menudohijoputaestahecho, _le había estado contando lo sucedido en la fiesta, a la que no había asistido por estar en casa de su sexy novia mayor que él. _Malditohijoputa._

—Podrías devolverme los 100 pavos que te presté y así seguro que me restablezco —Soul se la tiró sin sutilezas, su amigo era un retrasado mental de esos que a uno acaban por asustarlo.

—Me lo fundí ayer cuando llevé a Tsubaki al parque de atracciones, eh colega te lo devuelvo la semana que viene. Mi tutor anda algo mosqueado por el tema de las notas.

—Tus excusas me las paso yo por los cojones, como sigas sin pagarme te quedas sin farlopa hasta nueva orden. Mira que te he avisado que enemistarse con un camello no es nada bueno tío —Soul acabó la frase con un bostezo. —Y si quieres llevarte por ahí a tu novia lo haces con tu dinero.

—Tío no pagues conmigo no haber mojado con la presi, ¿eh? —BlackStar soltó una estridente carcajada, que el albino acalló con un lanzamiento perfecto de su zapato.

—¡Auch! Tú, grandísimo hijo de p…—la puerta del cuarto del conserje se abrió de par en par, a contraluz la figura de la desconocida hizo que el corazón de Soul diera un vuelco. Y es que Jacqueline Lantern Dupreé era exactamente igual de plana y delgada que Albarn.

—¿Qué haces aquí tía? Has venido a por maría para tu novio, ¿no? —Soul se incorporó desanimado mientras sacaba una bolsita pequeña llena de marihuana para Harv, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Harv me ha dicho que vendrá él mismo, no quiere que me involucre en todo esto—respondió la chica.

—Ummm, por mi correcto. Y ahora si no quieres nada más nena, te sugiero que te largues —Soul hizo un ademán indicando la puerta.

—La Presidenta Albarn me ha dicho que vayas a su despacho. Te tiene que entregar unos papeles.

Soul se atragantó con el humo de su Kaiser, tosiendo y dándo votes como un subnormal. Había escuchado" Albarn" y casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

—¿L-la presidenta Maka…,digo Albarn? ¿Y para qué cojones quiere verme esa bruja?

Jacqueline hizo un mohín.

—Y a mí que coño me cuentas Evans, más te vale ir ya, y rapidito, parecía muy cabreada y ya sabes como se pone.

Soul entrecerró los ojos.

—Vale, vale, lo pillo. Dile a la bruja que en 5 minutos estoy ahí.

Jacqueline seguió mirándolo.

—2 minutos Evans.

El se volvió hacia ella, iracundo.

—¡Lo que sea!

La mensajera desapareció por la puerta del cuartucho, dejando silencio sepulcral tras ella.

—Colega…¿Vas a ir a ver a la presi?

Soul esbozó una sonrisa zorruna impregnada de amargura.

—Un Evans siempre cumple su palabra.

Y se marchó sin decir nada más.

.

.

.

—¿Y bien Albarn? —Soul se apoyó en la mesa de la sala de alumnos frunciendo el ceño en un ademán que pretendía ser salvaje y condescendiente…pero nada lejos de la realidad, le temblaban las piernas como a una puta gallina. Estaba a la defensiva y tan aturullado que apenas podía sostener el cigarro.

—No fumes esa guarrada aquí, está prohibido —la rubia se acercó a él y le quitó el cigarro de un manotazo.

Soul la miró a los ojos…y, joder, ¿era su imaginación o Albarn parecía haber estado llorando? Decidió no preguntarla para evitar llevarse un castigo extra, o un ostión de esos preocupantes. Esa sensación de peligro no obstante, no logró paliar la creciente preocupación que lo hostigaba.

—Te recuerdo que el día de la fiesta Albarn, tu fumabas en el recinto y no pareció importarte —soltó él frunciendo el entrecejo, más mordaz de lo que pretendía.

Ellas seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tenía las muñecas apretadas y tensas, su respiración era lenta y pesada, pero lo que hizo que Soul sospechase que aquello no iba bien era que no lo había contestado. No había respondido su pulla.

Fue en ese momento en el que Soul se percató de que Maka estaba más quieta y callada de lo normal, parecía una estatua, y ningún humano, a no ser de que se lo propusiera, podía permanecer perfectamente inmóvil. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Oe, Maka —avanzó un paso, tragó saliva al comprobar que permanecía impasible, —Albarn me estas acojonando ya…¡Albarn!

Y estaba…llorando. Un momento, ¿¡LLORANDO?

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí realmente? Soul reaccionó por instinto, saltó hacia Maka y la estrechó entre sus brazos, temblaba y no paraba de hipar, y de forma inevitable, Evans recordó como lloró el día en el que aquel perro casi se los come vivos. Acarició su pelo y la arrulló durante unos instantes.

—Soul…—se removió inquieto, su nombre había sonado demasiado cercano y cálido, demasiado idílico y jodidamente inquietante a la par.—Soul.

—¿Qué sucede Maka? Si te encuentras mal te llevo a la enferm…—se interrumpió, pues la presidenta había estrellado su puño meteórico contra él, empujándolo con violencia contra la mesa.

—¡Soul eres un puto gilipollas! —Maka se abalanzó sobre él para seguir golpeándolo, Evans por el contrario estaba en shock post traumático intentando averiguar que es lo que había convertido a la Maka tierna y suave como una gatita en la tigresa furibunda que avanzaba para intentar matarlo.

—¡Maka que coj…! —Soul salió de su estupor cuando un puñetazo más edulcorado que el anterior, chocó con su mejilla.

—¡Eres un subnormal, barstardo retardado! ¡¿Por qué? ¡Joder! ¿POR QUÉ? —Evans reaccionó. Maka se lanzó de nuevo contra él para asestarle un puñetazo que prometía ser dolorosísimo, la agarró por las muñecas y la giró con virulencia hasta tumbarla sobre la mesa. Los papeles volaron por el aire.

—Maka…para ya —ella se retorcía lloraba y jadeaba.

—¡No! ¡No quiero joder! Soul yo…yo—la voz se le quebró y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

El albino la observaba con suma atención, negándose a si mismo lo que había medio escuchado de su boca de niña llorona.

Los ojos de jade de Maka se centraron en los de él, fue una mirada magnética que hizo que el tiempo se parase indefinidamente, por un instante infinito permanecieron allí, mirándose y apenas atreviéndose a respirar, solos y mudos. Ellos y nadie más.

—Soul…yo te… q-quiero —un susurro y el mundo inmóvil comenzó a moverse, agitadamente, y Maka alzándose sobre la mesa, abrazándolo y besándolo como si fuera la primera vez, a tientas, con el corazón latiendo sobre su piel.

—Repítelo —murmuró Soul contra la piel de su cuello. —Repítelo, por favor—sonó a ruego, bajo y grave, rasposo y a la vez más suave que la seda, como un bálsamo para ambos.

CRACK.

Y la coraza de ambos resquebrejándose.

Maka rió y de nuevo volvieron a cruzar sus miradas.

—Te quiero —dijo la rubia de nuevo—.Puto yonki —y volvieron a besarse, esta vez más pasionalmente, se fundieron en uno solo, y los papeles en el suelo y la mesa de la sala del consejo despejada, lisa y urgiendo ser mancillada. Lista para acogerlos.

Soul sonrió ligeramente, Maka comprendió el significado de esa sonrisa sesgada y le tomó de la mano, colocándola en su rostro. Besó sus dedos uno por uno, bajo la absoluta estupefacción y embarazo del albino. Que se ruborizó.

—Oh vamos, ¿te has ruborizado Evans? —Maka soltó una risita baja, alcanzó su rostro y se lo giró—.Debí suponer que estabas enamorado de mí.

Soul se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de amar, Albarn? —respondió patéticamente.

—Vaya, que pena. Si no me dices que me quieres, tu fantasía erótica tendrá que esperar —ella se dispuso a levantarse de la mesa, pero el peso de Soul cayó sobre ella como un lastre…un sexy y delicioso lastre.

—Te quiero —y era lo más cierto que nadie hubiese dicho nunca antes—.Te quiero desde antes de saber cascarme una paja Albarn. Un criajo, un niño imbécil. Te quiero, te quiero.

—Eres un salido Evans —le reprochó ella entre risas mientras el intentaba besarla de nuevo.

—Tendrás que conformarte con eso —se abrazaron todavía más fuerte.

Se olvidaron del resto del mundo, permanecieron encerrados en el cuarto del consejo estudiantil haciendo el amor hasta que no quedó absolutamente nadie en todo el recinto escolar. No se acordaron de Death the Kid, de sus clases de piano, ni tan siquiera del paquete de cigarros caído en el suelo. El cenicero vacío, y el ardor de sus venas latiendo más fuerte que el rojo de sus almas.

Al unísono.

.

.

.

Fin.

Espero que os haya gustado ^^.

(*) Farlopa: nombre que se le suale dar a la marihuana. Lo oigo a menudo XD.

(1) Tocho: para los que desconozcan esta expresión, quiere decir musculado. Que se le notan los músculos a simple vista. Nah, otra expresión de esas que se te quitan cuando mueres.

¿Reviews?


End file.
